!nterogative
!nterogative (ĭn'tə-rŏg'ə-tĭv) is an American professional wrestler currently under contract to the Unnecessary Roughness Wrestling League. He is a former URWL Champion, a three-time UNW/URWL Internet Champion and one-time UNW Rookie Champion. Biography Joseph Intero was born into extreme poverty in Harlem, New York, on October 3rd, 1978, the son of an Italian sweatshop worker and an African-American prostitute. His father, Angelo Interonuovo, was an Italian immigrant who moved to Harlem in 1967 during the height of the Vietnam War and the counterculture movement. Angelo shortened his last name to "Intero" (ĭn'tə-ro) after arriving in an attempt to "americanize" his last name. Angelo never married. Because of this, Joseph was born illegimiately. His birth mother, Georgia Slandry, was a Harlem prostitute who reportedly died in 1979 after a heroin overdose. Not much is known about Intero's birth mother, who reportedly left the infant outside of Angelo Intero's door in an act of defiance. Not knowing what to do with the baby, Intero placed the baby in a Harlem orphanage. Until the age of fourteen, Joseph Intero lived without his birth parents, bouncing from abusive foster tenement to abusive foster tenement, searching for a way to live. His violent life led him to streetfighting, an outlet of aggression that would eventually get him arrested and put into another orphanage at the age of fourteen. This time, however, fate intervened and placed Intero in a stable family. The Mancuso family of Howard Beach in Queens, whose oldest son had died in a car accident, adopted Intero and turned his life around, turning his streetfighting problem into a love of organized boxing. During his teenage years, Intero became a notable amateur boxer around New York City. However, a disqualification at a city-wide boxing tournament with an olympic tryout at stake damaged his career. While trying to repair his boxing career in late 2000, he received a phone call from Goldash007, CEO of the URWL, who had seen one of his matches in a local gymnasium while scouting talent. In December 2000, Goldash007 and the URWL signed Intero to a developmental contract. It is rumored that Goldash007 chose the name "Interogative" based on Intero's "questionable" past. Professional Wrestling Career Text-Based Era Surprisingly, Intero was able to easily pick up the amateur and professional wrestling style he was taught, wrestling numerous successful (albeit punch-heavy) dark matches against URWL jobbers in late 2001. His initial unfamiliarity of grapples was criticized by URWL marks but gradually improved as he gained expertise. In 2002, Interogative captured his first major URWL title belt, the URWL Rookie Title. By June, Interogative had the longest active winning streak in the URWL, going 24 matches without a loss. However, as soon as the URWL and the NOW e-feds merged to form United National Wrestling (UNW), the Rookie Title was dropped. Interogative's first loss eventually came at The Barrster's Revenge 2003 in a UNW Championship match against current Champion Dynamite Newton. Stint In Japan After his UNW contract was terminated, Intero became a free agent. After controversially rejecting developmental contracts from several major American professional wrestling organizations, Intero moved to Japan, looking to start a new phase of his career. In November 2003, Intero signed with up-and-coming puroresu organization KARMA Pro, which employed several former URWL and UNW workers such as Busiwa Tanao, Kurt "Blood" Polaris and controversial anti-URWL figure Kudo Shigashi. On December 29th, 2003, Intero made his professional wrestling debut in Japan under the name Question. He quickly became one of the most hated men in the organization, building up a large undefeated streak and winning the prestigious KARMA Championship within one year of his debut. His most memorable match in the organization was on February 7th, 2005, his first loss as a KARMA Pro employee. With a running time of 54 minutes, Intero (now known as Question) lost the KARMA Championship to Busiwa Tanao after submitting to a bridged deathlock which nearly lasted a total of two minutes. Despite losing, Intero showed great technical skill in the contest. Because of this, the match became an instant cult classic among internet tape traders. After staying with the league nearly two years, Intero left KARMA Pro in June 2005 to concentrate on personal matters. In a 2007 interview, Intero called his time in Japan "the turning point of my wrestling career". Brief Retirement and Family Life After returning stateside in July 2005, Intero moved to Toronto, Ontario to pursue family goals and to live off his KARMA Pro earnings. Because of this, his desire for wrestling began to fade. After working several independent shows in Toronto under his real name during the fall of 2005, Intero retired from wrestling. In December, he became engaged to Jeri Powell, a former female wrestler and Toronto resident he met in 2004 while wrestling for KARMA Pro. They married in August 2006. On his honeymoon in Hawaii, he received a phone call from URWL CEO Goldash007. After talking for four hours with his former boss, Intero verbally agreed to appear on the URWL's "comeback show" (which later became Episode 1 of the URWL on YouTube) and come out of retirement. After returning to Toronto, Intero quickly began training for his return and making frequent trips across the border to URWL H.Q. in Orchard Park, New York. During one particular meeting, Intero learned that he would become the first URWL Champion of the new "YouTube Era". Because of this, Intero knew that he had to make his time as champion memorable. Early YouTube Era At the beginning of the YouTube Era !ntero showed complete dominance over the rest of the URWL roster. Winning his first URWL Championship in the main event on Episode 1 of the URWL on YouTube;where he defeated 18 time champion and URWL Hall of Famer Barry White. The next week on Episode 2 !nterogative put his newly won title on the line against URWL veteran The Commander. Even though Commander gave a strong effort in the end !ntero forced him to submit to the Full Nelson. Following the match !nterogative was attacked by Barry White, who ended the night by powerbombing the URWL Champion over the top rope. This led up to their infamous encounter at URWL Asphyxiation 2007, which saw the two face off for the URWL Championship inside of H*** In The C***. The match could be described as nothing less than brutal with both men losing large amounts of blood throughout the match. In an anticlimactic end the referee ordered the match to be stopped after Barry White's neck was broken in a Rear-Chin lock. By taking out the "Face" of the URWL !nterogative's name become synonymous to URWL fans around the world. Title Versus Title at Discontent 2007 Following the URWL's brief hiatus in the spring of 2007 !nterogative found himself in sites of Shane B. Perkins who was Barry White's tag team partner in the Self Proclaimed Icons. In the main event of Episode 3 of the URWL on Youtube Shane B. looked to exact revenge for his mentor as he faced off against the monster for the URWL Championship. Shane B. put up the fight of his life but in the end !nterogative retained his title by stomping on the knee of Perkins forcing the referee to call the match due to injury. However, !ntero's celebration was short-lived this night as URWL Internet Champion Jamie Emo rushed the ring and busted the Champion open with a vicious DDT. Following their altercation URWL CEO Goldash007 booked the two in the First Ever "Title for Title" match at URWL Discontent 2007 the winner of this match would be the first man to ever hold both of the top titles in the URWL. In the early going !nterogative dominated the smaller Emo with his power game however Emo would not quit and eventually took over control of the match. Following several more momentum shifts Jamie Emo managed to hit !nterogative with his EMOtion finsher. Then just as the referee's hand was coming down for three the lights in the HSBC Arena went out everyone was oblivious to the reason, until the lights came back up to revel Salvatore in the ring assaulting Jamie Emo allowing the URWL Champion !nterogative to recover, after hitting Jamie with his finsher Salvatore allowed !ntero to take over and hit Emo with the AfterShock to pick up the three count, and become the first ever man to hold both the Internet and URWL titles at once. Partnership with Salvatore Following the shocking conclusion of URWL Discontent 2007 !nterogative during a press-conference revealed to the world his new 'clean shaven' look and outlook on the business. Saying "Salv has taught me in these past few days that the thing to fear most is nothing at all. I don't mind what those pathetic fans think of me anymore. I'm as focused as ever. And I'm keeping this URWL Championship belt. No one will ever take it away from me. No one on this roster can even stand up to me. Barry tried. Shane tried. Jaime tried. They all failed. Miserably. I am the true Champion of this league. No one else matters." During the press-conference !nterogative also awarded the URWL Internet Title to his new mentor Salvatore. On episode 5 of the URWL on YouTube Jamie Emo invoked his rematch clause to face off against Salvatore in the main event for the URWL Internet Title. Throughout the match !nterogative interfered and assaulted Emo in the end the numbers game got to Emo and Salvatore pinned him after hitting his finsher. On Episode 6 of the URWL on YouTube !nterogative gave Jamie Emo a chance to earn a title match at Digital Mayhem all Jamie had to do was defeat !ntero's hand picked #1 contender and he would have the opportunity to win both the Internet and URWL titles at Digital Mayhem. In a highly criticized move !nterogative chose URWL highflyer Victor Cordaro to face Jamie Emo in the main event, The match never saw a conclusion has Emo called out the Champion after leveling Cordaro with the EMOtion. When the Champion came out onto the ramp to accept Jamie's challenge he was attacked and busted open at the hands of Emo giving Jamie much needed momentum heading into URWL Digital Mayhem 2008. !nterogative vs. Jamie Emo II "All Wars Must Come to an End" At URWL Digital Mayhem 2008 Jamie Emo was booked to face both Salvatore and !nterogative for the Internet and URWL championships. However, Emo shocked the world by bringing back Barry White to face Salvatore in his place. Leaving him fresh for his final encounter against the monster !nterogative inside of H*** in the C***. In the minds of many !nterogative was the favorite has not only did he have a substantial height and weight advantage but he also knew what to expect inside the vicious structure. Just as in their past encounter at URWL Discontent 2007 !nterogative dominated early on busting Emo open before the fight spilled outside the cell. Once outside the cell !nterogative continued his onslaught putting Emo through one of the ringside announce tables with his AfterShock finsher. At the end of the match Jamie Emo was able to pull off the victory after throwing !nterogative 20 feet to the floor from the top of the cell and pinning him ending his record breaking title reign. Post-YouTube Era After Digital Mayhem the URWL was shockingly removed from YouTube for unknown reasons. On episode 7 of URWL Wrestling !nterogative is booked in the main event to team up with the returning Seth Stern to face URWL Internet Champion Barry White and URWL Champion Jamie Emo in an elimination tag match. With URWL Popular Demand 2008 looming on the horizon only time will tell what is next for the monster !nterogative; the only thing that remains certain is that his sites are set on recapturing his lost URWL Championship. Trademark Moves *'Finishing Moves' :*''Aftershock (Slamma lift into an Effect Drop)'' :*''Full Nelson'' *'Signature Moves' :*''Running STO'' :*''Back Club'' :*''Boxing Punch Combination'' (left hook, right haymaker, uppercut) :*''Stomp to the Knee'' :*''Running Headlock Takedown Into Lou Thesz Press'' Entrance Music * Bill Conti - "Gonna Fly Now (Theme From Rocky)" (Late 2001 - Early 2003) * Blue Öyster Cult - "Don't Fear The Reaper" (Early 2003 - March 2003) * Björk - "Army Of Me" (May - June 2003) * Kenny Rogers - "Lady" (December 2006 - December 2007) * Metallica - "To Live Is To Die" (December 2007 - present) Category:Wrestlers